


A picture is worth a thousand words

by ebonyfeather



Category: Numb3rs, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Random Pairing Generator- prompt: Abby Maitland meets David Sinclair in the bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A picture is worth a thousand words

 

The hotel manager showed them up to the fourth floor, pointing to the upturned maid’s trolley in the middle of the corridor. The anomaly shimmered at the end of the corridor, a trail of grubby, animal footprints leading from it. Sending the scared man back out of the way, the team got to work.

 

Abby took out her dart gun and began following the tracks, leaving the others to follow the other set and guard the anomaly. When they reached the last room on the floor, they stopped, the door swinging open.

 

Abby pushed the door open further and got a look inside, not seeing any sign of the creature. She could hear music from somewhere. This floor was supposed to have been evacuated, yet there was someone still here.

 

“Hello?” No answer. Checking the room quickly, she followed the noise, reaching a closed door. Opening it, she stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight before her.

 

Stretched out in the bath, eyes closed, lay a man in his mid thirties. Since he appeared to be asleep, Abby didn’t bother trying to be discreet, eyes taking him in from his handsome face to his dark-skinned, nicely muscled body and- _damn bubbles!_ , she thought.

 

“You know, if you took a picture it’d last longer.”

 

Abby jumped at the sound of his deep voice, He opened his eyes to look at her.

 

“Not that I mind pretty young women in my hotel room, but who are you?” Abby introduced herself and he sat up, water running in rivulets down his torso. “David Sinclair.”

 

Abby could hear the others out in the corridor. “I’ve got to go,” she said reluctantly. Impulsively, she took out her mobile phone and snapped a picture before darting out of the bathroom, laughing to herself.

 

“You’re right; a picture does last longer!”

 

“Hey!” David appeared in doorway with a towel around his waist. Expecting him to be angry, she looked back, sighing in relief when he seemed amused.

 

Abby found the rest of the team outside a few minutes later.

 

“Well, did you find anything?”

 

 _A hot naked bloke covered in soapsuds, a date…_ “No, nothing,” she replied, smiling.

 

 

 

  


End file.
